


Human

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Human!Katherine, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A now very human Katherine tries to enact her revenge on Elena after she turned her into a human, but things don't turn out as she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear the vampire walking up the stairs, heading to her bedroom where she hid behind the door, a stake in one hand and vervain in the other. As the door opened she saw her chance and blew the substance in the girls face, making her choke. She then jumped on top of her and tried to stab her with the stake, but Elena's hand stopped it just above her chest.

"What the hell?!" Elena cried.

"Just a little payback, sweetheart" Katherine spat out, trying to inch the stake forward.

"I'm stronger than you now, remember?" Elena retorted, easily taking the stake out of her hand and throwing it across the room.

She then twisted them around so that she was now on top of Katherine, who was glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"What does it look like?! Trying to kill you for making me into a human!" Katherine exclaimed.

"And that's such a bad thing?" Elena stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm hungry all the time, I get sick, I'm losing my youthful looks, I have to pee a ridiculous amount of times a day and I'm constantly horny...and straddling me is not helping that matter" Katherine whined.

"What if I said I could help you?" Elena questioned.

"Oh, really? You can make me a vampire again?" Katherine suggested.

"No...but I could help you with that other problem" Elena said, rolling her hips against Katherine.

"Looks like the little girl's not as pure as she used to be" Katherine replied, biting her lip.

"You have no idea" Elena smirked, as she suddenly ripped off Katherine's shirt and bra.

"Wow...they're exactly the same" Elena realised, taking in the sight of her breasts.

"Let's have a look then" Katherine suggested, as Elena quickly removed her own top and bra.

Katherine soon pulled Elena into a dirty kiss, their tongues swirling against each other. Both girls moaned as they felt their nipples touch.

"Shit" Katherine moaned, as Elena started biting a trail down the other's neck.

When she got to her breasts, she started sucking on the hard peaks, feeling herself become wetter than she expected.

"It's like touching myself" Elena mumbled, against Katherine's breast.

She reached over and started groping the other breast as her tongue started to lick over Katherine's nipple.

"Don't be such a tease" Katherine groaned, bucking her hips lightly.

"I bet I could make you come from just this" Elena smirked, her teeth scrapping against the sensitive bud.

"F-fuck" Katherine moaned, knowing Elena was right.

"I need to see your pussy" Elena said quickly, as she yanked down Katherine's skirt.

Biting her lip, she touched Katherine's soaked panties only slightly, making Katherine buck her hips.

"Please" Katherine begged.

In return, Elena pulled down Katherine's panties, feeling her own pussy throb at the sight.

"God, it's like fucking myself" Elena stated.

"Enough talking, more fucking" Katherine insisted.

"Someone's impatient" Elena mocked, as she started kissing her way up Katherine's inner thighs.

"That's because I'm so damn close to coming" Katherine admitted, which Elena knew was true from her wet her pussy was.

"Hm" She hummed thoughtfully, as she grabbed Katherine's hips.

"What are you doing?" Katherine inquired.

"Not fucking you" Elena replied, holding Katherine's hips firmly in place.

"Elena, please, I need to come!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I guess I could help a little" Elena smirked, letting go of her hip with one hand.

She placed the tip of her finger just above the other girls clit, while her other hand lay across her stomach, holding her in position. Torturously slow, she brushed her finger against Katherine's swollen clit, hearing the girl moan.

"Please, more!" Katherine pleaded.

"Nope" Elena replied, as she did the motion again.

Katherine was trying desperately to buck her hips to create some friction, but Elena's hand held her firmly in place, the only way you could tell was from the way her thighs were clenching. Changing tactics, Elena scrapped her nail against Katherine's clit, making her let out a loud cry.

"Oh God, please! I'm so close! Please, I'll do anything" Katherine begged.

"Anything?" Elena said, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything at all! Please, please!" Katherine cried.

"Eat me out and I'll think about it...but don't you dare try to touch yourself" Elena stated, as she took the rest of her clothes off and hovered above Katherine's face.

She was surprised when Katherine grabbed Elea's hips and started sucking on her clit for dear life.

"You need to come so bad don't you" Elena grinned.

"Oh yeah, good girl. T-there! Oh, I knew you'd be good at this" Elena moaned, as Katherine dipped two fingers into her pussy, still sucking on her clit.

"Such a good pussy eater. This is just what it would be like tasting yourself, just imagine that" Elena stated, feeling rather than hearing Katherine moan.

"Oh...oh yeah. I'm close, more! Oooooh" Elena cried, her head falling back as she came.

As she came back to herself, she realised that the fingers inside of her were gone and looked around to see that they were just about to enter Katherine's pussy.

"Bad girl" Elena said, slapping Katherine's hands away.

"Please, I need to come so bad! Please!" Katherine begged.

"Bad girls don't get to come, they get punished" Elena said, moving off Katherine's face and back to in between her thighs.

Without any warning, she slapped Katherine's pussy, hard, and didn't get the reaction she expected.

"Yes!" Katherine cried out.

"You're such a desperate slut" Elena grinned, slapping her pussy again.

"Yeah, yeah" Katherine moaned.

Before Katherine could register what was happening, Elena had bent down and started sucking at Katherine's clit, causing the girl to let out a scream.

"Yes! Yes, don't stop! Ah, I'm going-oooooooh" Katherine cried, coming all over Elena's face.

"I think I like this human version of you" Elena smirked.

 

 

 


	2. Tease

Elena smirked as she tied Katherine's hands to her head post, as the now human doppelgänger pulled lightly against them. She loved teasing Katherine, seeing the brunette writhe and moan out her name. It made Elena feel...in control. She pulled Katherine's head to the side, pulling her into a heated open mouthed kiss. Their tongues danced together, as she fisted her hand in Katherine's hair. She slowly started to trail kisses down the hollow of her throat, before biting the skin there roughly, as Katherine let out a hitched moan.

"You're so needy" Elena laughed.

"Just hurry up and fuck me" Katherine insisted.

"Oh baby, I'll go as slow as I like" Elena grinned, licking at the patch of skin her teeth had assaulted.

Torturously slow, she let her hand wander down the valley of Katherine's breasts, as her finger circled her perky breasts, but made sure not to touch her nipples. She leaned down at breathed over them, chuckling as she saw them harden.

"E-elena" Katherine groaned.

Giving in, Elena started to suck on one of the buds, earning a loud moan from Katherine. As her tongue circled one nipple, her hand teased the other. Soon Katherine's hips were bucking up, trying to get any kind of pressure. Elena moved herself so that she was in between Katherine's thighs, and slowly parted them, seeing her wet pussy on full display.

"Beg me" Elena told her.

"I'm not going to...f-fuck..." Katherine trailed off, as Elena trailed a finger down Katherine's soaking slit, gathering the wetness.

She then brought the finger to her mouth and began to suck, reviling in the taste.

"P-please, Elena. Fuck me!" Katherine insisted.

"Tell me what you want me to do" Elena stated.

"I want your mouth on my pussy, eat me out. God, I need you" Katherine moaned, bucking her hips again.

"Okay...after you do the same to me" Elena smirked, as she moved herself to hover over Katherine's face.

The brunette quickly surged upwards, her tongue dipping into Elena's folds. She could see Katherine strain harder against the restraints, obviously wanting to touch her.

"Yeah...like that. That's my good little girl" Elena grinned, as she grind her hips against Katherine's face.

Immediately, Katherine turned her intentions onto Elena's clit, as she began to suck at the bud, making Elena shiver.

"Oh God! Yes, more, harder, Katherine! Oooooo!" She cried, as she came onto the girls face.

"Time to return the favour" Elena panted, a few moments later as she moved herself back in between Katherine's legs.

By now Katherine was so wet that she had began to leak onto the sheets. Elena lowered her face to just an inch away from her pussy as she let out a warm breath, making Katherine squirm.

"Please, Elena!" Katherine begged.

Elena slowly started to lick her way lightly into Katherine's pussy, holding the woman's hips down.

"Oh, yes! Yes, please, more!" Katherine gasped, making Elena wet.

She lowered her own hand to her pussy and dipped two fingers inside her wet heat, as she continued to lick Katherine's sweet pussy. She moved her tongue up to Katherine's clit and started to suck lightly on the bud. Now with only one hand holding her hips down, Katherine's started bucking into Elena's face at an amazing pace. Seeing Katherine so desperate made Elena moan, as she could herself getting close to the edge, her thumb circling her own clit.

"So good, Elena, more! More! Oh God, Oooooo!" Katherine moaned, as she came onto Elena's face.

Tasting Katherine's cum on her tongue brought her even closer to the edge as she felt her thighs begin to tremble. She let out a loud cry against Katherine's pussy as she came on her own hand.

 


End file.
